


Five Names John Didn't Give to His Son (And One Name He Did)

by regala_electra



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after the Peacekeeper Wars</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Names John Didn't Give to His Son (And One Name He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Peacekeeper Wars

5\. _Heepbralikrxx._

John tries to say it and Aeryn doesn't quite laugh, but there's a brilliant smile there. "I doubt our child would want to be known as missing his genitals."

4\. _Talyn._

Not after her father. After Moya's Talyn. Honoring a sacrifice and giving Aeryn another shot at protecting a child. Neither of them suggest it outloud.

3\. _Bruce Wayne._

"I've heard it before," Aeryn says to him. "It's a strong name."

"Look, we're not calling our son Bruce Wayne. I don't care if Batman is a scientist."

2\. _Clark Kent._

No child should have to be stuck with that iconic name. Nor Kal-El. There are no Supermen here.

1\. _Jack._

No legacy. There are shadows enough that will be passed on. John thinks his son must stand up on his own. He will always be a Crichton, but his own kind of Critchton.

0\. _D'Argo_.

 _Little D_.

John starts calling him D'Artagnan when he gets too big for Little D. He explains the Three Muskeeteers to Aeryn.

"But this D'Artagnan was not one of the three, then?"

"No," John says, "he was the young upstart. He's the one that'll carry on and do things right."

Aeryn nods, understanding.


End file.
